


Confusion of the heart

by Melodine



Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Real Life, Romance, Wang Yibo - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, xiao zhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodine/pseuds/Melodine
Summary: Xiao Zhan was supposed to enjoy the fame, live the high life of being a top notch celebrity but instead, he was innocently caught in a controversy that will test both is patient and determination. In the middle of rebuilding his reputation, he suddenly received a call from a manager of Wang Yibo, his previous co-star. Apparently Wang Yibo had gotten into an accident and barely escaped death. Upon visiting him at the hospital, this young co-star whom he had befriended suddenly refer to him as "Wei Ying", a character he once played 2 years ago, never expecting that he will have to take up this name once again as he struggle between rebuilding his reputation and having to deal with Wang Yibo following him while professing endless desire to protect him as "Wei Ying"***I had posted this story some time ago but took it down to do some revision...and now I am ready to repost it once again. To those that had bookmarked this story before, I apologize for the inconvenient****
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar errors you might come across.

The most unfortunate moments always happen when you are least expected. Even when you thought everything was going at the pace it should, something always happened that completely halted everything as if all the hard work and all the effort wasn’t anything at all. To feel the weight upon your shoulder and feel the solid ground beneath you begin to crumble is probably the worst feeling anyone could go through. This was what befell Xiao Zhan when he was living the high life. The day started normally, waking up at the early hour to get ready, skip breakfast and head over to the first job on the list. It went from driving between cities to flying to far out cities for a variety of jobs to complete. The schedule was crazy as usual, a couple of photo shoots, recording for variety shows, recording for songs, interviews, ads etc. Most people will hate this fast paced kind of job but not Xiao Zhan, he loves being busy and being busy meant he still has a strong foothold in this competitive career of being a celebrity. As usual, he will return to his hotel room at the late hour of 2am, dragging his exhausted body into the big hotel room before flopping himself onto the bed as he bounces a little. Feeling the pillow hit his face, feeling the coolness of the blanket against his skin and the comfort of such a big mattress, made him feel like he was in heaven. To be able to lay down after a hard day of work felt like receiving the most precious gift in the entire world. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep, still in his casual clothing without showering as hair gels are still on his hair and the afternoon makeup has yet to be wiped off. It wasn’t until his phone started to ring did he stir in his sleep as it echoed in the room, he however made no attempt to get up to answer. He figures he could just make an excuse tomorrow, such as the phone has died or it was on silent and he didn’t hear. After the ringing ended, a couple of text messages followed afterward and then the ring tone came on again. This rhythm continued for what felt like hours, rings after text messages to ringing again and followed by more text messages. At the end, he couldn’t escape the fate of answering as he groaned, forcing himself to dig into his bag laying next to him and fish out his phone.

“Didn’t you say that I don’t have anything until the afternoon?….why are you calling me so early?” he asked, knowing very well that only his manager will call him at this time. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE?! WE HAVE A EMERGENCY!” a female voice ring through the phone as he pulls it away from his ear

“Please tell me I don’t have to reshoot something….I’m way too exhausted to do anything...even my legs have gone numb…” he mumbled half awake as his eyes remained closed, far too tired to expose it to the fluorescent light still beaming down on him from the ceiling 

“Believe me...you won’t be shooting anything for the time being after this controversy…”

Upon the mention of controversy, he opened his eyes widely as he quickly sat up, completely awake now “What are you talking about?”

“Whatever you do...do not respond to anyone...do not go into weibo...do not do anything without my consent…it’s best for you to just remain calm and don’t panic...let us handle the situation”

While she was talking, he had already switched her onto the speaker as he looked at the screen of his phone. To his surprise, he was bombarded with countless messages from colleagues he had worked with and close friends. Rather than looking at the text messages, he pulled up Weibo and the first thing that caught his eyes was the hot search with his name. The number of posts discussing this issue had risen to millions and the tones of these posts were nothing but negativity against him and his fans. The more he scrolled down, the more he learned of how it all happened. But the more he learned, the more confused he became about how such a minor thing like a fan story will trigger such an explosive response. 

“So it finally happened…” he spoke calmly as if this didn’t faze him at all

Being a top celebrity, things like this is a normal occurrence rather it involves the celebrity personally or involves their fans/ netizens. You can say that when he rose to fame, he had already prepared himself for a situation like this. He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He had only gained so much fame in half a year, they could have at least given him a full year before trying to ruin him. 

“You went and look at Weibo didn’t you? Just after I told you not to look” spoke his manager knowing very well that the silence from this man meant he was surfing on his phone

“You can’t blame a man for being curious…”

“Well….you don’t have to panic...we will try our best to calm the situation...the good thing is that it isn’t anything that you did specifically so this wouldn’t be as bad…”

“I’m not panicking….” he responded 

“You are too calm about this…”

“Would it be better if I panic instead?”

The woman on the other line paused as she let out a deep sigh “no...being calm is better then panicking…”

“So what is that plan?” he asked

“For now...it’s best to lay low a bit and let this storm pass...it shouldn’t take long...in the meantime we will address the situation and make an apology…as for you...it’s best you don’t try to respond to anything, whatever you see, read or heard, just compose yourself and don’t give us more work to do...news media will most likely try to hound you for answers and interviews…so it’s best to stand clear of them”

“Alright...thank you…”

“Don’t worry Zhan Zhan...this will surely pass over in a few days…”

That was what she told him, however it took 3 months, that’s how long it took before Xiao Zhan appeared in public once again since the AO3 Controversy started. Those months have been complete hell as he watched his face appear on countless TV channels and news media, tying him to the controversy as if he was the instigator. He had to stay in the comfort of his hotel room and watched as he was slandered and insulted left to right on all social media. Everything was so out of control and got so bad that his studio forbids him from logging into his media account and forbids him from looking at any sort of news regarding this issue. Every move he makes has to be done in secrecy. His phone conversation with his parents had also turned unpleasant as they urged him to return home. People even called him a disqualified idol to which he strongly disagreed with and wanted to voice out his defense but was prevented from doing so. If it was up to him, he would have personally taken part in this war, fight those who slandered him and created false rumors to trouble him and his family. Although everything has started to calm down at this point, the heat has yet to subside. There were still people out there who still tried to boycott everything he does, going out of their way to insure he can’t return. Their aim was to drive him out of the entertainment industry but sadly, they have no idea just how stubborn of a man he really is. No one can force him to quit, if one day he does leave this career, it will be his decision alone and not influenced by a group of mobs who uses the phrase of creative freedom to degrade him. 

After lying low for so long, he finally found himself once again sitting in front of a large mirror as his hair was being fixed and makeup was applied onto his soft face. He can’t help but wonder if it had always been this exhausting having to sit still for hours as people touch your face and put countless hair products on your head. The countless hair spray has already started to give him a migraine as the feeling of foundation against his skin felt slightly on the uncomfortable side. He sat there in silence staring at himself in the mirror and noted how sharp some of his facial features had become almost as if he had gone back to his lightest weight. It has been really stressful but he didn’t think it would result in him dropping this much weight. But then again his manager has been nagging him about eating more, about maintaining a healthy weight to which it all left the other ear. 

“Maybe I should have eaten breakfast before this” he thought to himself

“Xiao Zhan, can you lift up your head a bit?” came the voice of the makeup artist as she stood between him and the mirror.

Without a word, he lifted his gaze as she worked on applying a soft light color concealer under his eyes. Everyone was busy in the studio, setting up lights and getting the camera ready. His manager was standing off to the side speaking to a few staff as his body guards stood nearby. Off to the corner, he can hear a phone ringing in the room. It was a ringtone he is far too familiar with these last couple of months since the start of the controversy. Through the mirror in front of him, he can see his manager excusing herself to answer the phone. At this point he had become immune to bad news, if this call is one of them, he is ready to take it and accept it. 

“Ok done…” said the make up artist as she stepped aside allowing him to view himself in the mirror once more. 

“Thank you” he said with a gentle smile as she blushed a little and nodded her head before cleaning up the table where all sorts of makeup and hair products lay. 

He stood up to stretch his legs a bit when one of the staff came over to him

“Xiao Zhan...this is what you will be wearing for the photoshoot” he said as he handed him a nice expensive suit. 

“Thank you, just let me use the restroom first and then I’ll get change”

“Sure thing...It will be hanging in the dressing room when you are ready”

Xiao Zhan thanked him again with a slight bow before excusing himself. He walked toward the double door as he glanced at his manager once more who had walked off to the far corner. He did not miss the sudden change in her expressions before letting out a deep sigh and closed the door behind him. Even though he has become immune to bad news, he still can’t get used to the troubled look on her face. He grew up never wanting to trouble others and always tried his best to make sure he doesn’t burden anyone...but now, with this whole controversy, his manager has become troubled. She has to deal with the situation and deal with all the press as well as the countless harassments that come their way.

When he reached the restroom, to his relief, it was empty. He approached the sink and leaned on the edge, tilting his head down and letting out a deep sigh. Coming here was just an excuse for him to recollect himself, to calm his nerves that had begun to tremble. He never imagined that the thought of appearing in a magazine and an interview will make him so nervous that he felt sick to his stomach. In those 3 months, he was the target of all sorts of public opinion...some good...most bad. He isn’t sure what kind of reaction this magazine and interview will cause but he could already imagine the possible outcome. It had been so long since he last felt this way, probably when he first joined the singing competition that gave him a chance at stardom. 

“It’s okay...You got this…” he encouraged himself as he lifts his gaze and looks at the mirror as he begins to do a breathing exercise his manager had taught him to calm the nerve. 

He had wanted to splash some cold water on his face as it always makes him feel better but he figures it’s best not to pisst off the makeup artist. At the end, he only washed his hand and dried it before walking out of the bathroom feeling a bit lighter than before. 

“Xiao Zhan?” came a sudden male voice

Upon his name, he turned around and came face to face with a man possibly in his late 40’s, dressed in a maroon color suit with a black inner dress shirt. His appearance is that of a powerful business man who gives off the air of someone who is both smart and charismatic. Behind him are two other men, one possibly his assistant and the other, his bodyguard. Upon seeing this man, Xiao Zhan smiled at him kindly 

“Hello Mr. Li...long time no see” said Xiao Zhan 

Mr. Li is a successful businessman who always knows what he is doing. Not to mention, he is an executive for a very large and powerful company that is one of the main investors for WJJW Entertainment. He had met Mr. Li a few times when XNine was still active, but those few times were just a simple greeting, nothing more and everything less. Maybe one of the reasons for this is because this man was never interested in the group, well...maybe the younger members but older members like himself were never in his line of sight. To see him here of all the places seems to give off a bad omen like something big is about to take place. Even though this guy is very powerful and influential, his reputation was never that clean. He is after all, known to make inappropriate passes at female artists under WJJW, not that the company will do anything against its biggest investor. 

“Indeed it has been a long time...” Mr. Li smiled “You have changed quite a lot...”

He reached out his hand, Xiao Zhan reached out his own hand to shake lightly but took notice of the sudden light grip from the other man before he retreated his hand and let it fall to the side.

“I didn’t change that much...just lost a bit of weight” said Xiao Zhan trying to be polite

Mr. Li smiled widely at him “How have you been lately?”

“I have been good…been busy with a few things here and there”

“I can see that…the last time I saw you was 3 years ago during WJJW’s anniversary. You were so young then and was barely known and now look at you…your face is plastered all over the place, your name rings louder than anyone else in the industry, even those who have entered the industry longer than you haven't made their name known yet. The first time I saw you…I knew you were going to stand out and become very famous….I told Long Dani that she will regret it if she ever let you go. Luckily she took my advice and kept you…you have proven to be a rare diamond in the dust….grown to be such a talented and beautiful man”

To Xiao Zhan, his praises were nothing but empty words. He made it seem like Xiao Zhan didn’t know the truth that it was he who wanted him out, he never believed in him…and like Long Dani, he too thought his age was too old to enter into the industry. Neither he nor Long Dani wanted to give him a chance, always holding back any resources that wanted to sign him.

“It’s kind of unfortunate though, getting innocently caught in this whole controversy when you didn’t do anything…I am just glad that you are still having some kind of work after all that fiasco on Weibo…truthfully, it really enraged me and I wanted to voice out my support for you as well however my own team advised me against it”

Xiao Zhan only flashed him a smile “I see….well that is okay…you should listen to your team…and stay out of my business, it won’t do me any good if you get involve as well”

Mr. Li completely missed the spite in Xiao Zhan’s words as his lip formed a wide smile “If you are done with work…why don’t you join me for dinner?”

“As much as I enjoy the luxury of expensive meals…I will have to decline…I have work to complete”

“Oh…and what time are you done? I can wait”

“No need to wait…I have other engagements afterwards”

“Well maybe you can cancel it and join me instead?….I have been in this industry for a long time and have seen enough celebrities in a similar situation as yours…I could give you some guidance and even offer you some help…”

Xiao Zhan knew this man never helps without gaining anything in return “I am flatter but it is alright…I can handle my own problem…” he smiled “now if you will excuse me…”

Xiao Zhan turns to leave but Mr. Li grabs him by the arm, tightening the grip a little to show his dissatisfaction, a bit annoyed upon the rejection of his invitation.

“Usually people in your situation will take up opportunities that comes knocking at their door…who knows…maybe there might not be a next time”

Xiao Zhan only smiled at him unfazed by the hostility in his voice “That is true…opportunities should never be missed…however, I had enough life experience in this industry and outside to know that there are two types of opportunities... one is given with good intention without asking anything in return, and the second is a give and take that holds a darker alternative motives… now the question is…which one is yours? Although I have a feeling that yours is the later one…”

The older man didn’t say a word as his gaze deepened and slowly grew a shade darker. Xiao Zhan made the first move as he unlatched the other man’s hand from his.

“If you will excuse me…I’m a busy man so I will have to bid you a farewell” he said without as much as a respectful bow before he turns and walked down the hallway

Mr. Li only stood there and watched as Xiao Zhan walked away with his back straight and him standing tall as if nothing could break him, just as people described him to be, like a strong and unbendable bamboo.

“Mr. Li, should I cancel the dinner reservation?” his assistance asked

“Why? Why should I cancel my dinner plan just because he is too dumb to see the great help that he could have gotten to get out of this mess…” he said as he straighten his expensive suit jacket “let’s go…”

He turned his heel and walked down the other hallway. Even though he pretends to be calm, he is already burning inside with rage. Meanwhile back at the studio, Xiao Zhan’s manager was clearly showing signs of a migraine as she massaged her temples. 

“Are you kidding me?” She spoke with a hint of irritation as she spoke on the phone “do you know what position he is in now?”

“I understand…but there aren't any other options…” came a female voice from the other line

The woman continued to plead with a desperate voice as she continued to massage her forehead with frustrations. There are already enough troubles for her to deal with and this wasn’t one she wanted to tackle. She debated whether to hang up on this call or not but the thought of it reflecting badly on them was too great. The last thing they needed was another hot search on Weibo. The more the other woman speaks, the more grim her face becomes as her eyes reflected a strong hint of annoyance. When she answered the phone call, she did not expect that it was from someone she once knew. She really thought it was another phone call from one of their endorsements wanting to renegotiate the contract or wanting to terminate it completely. She was ready to put in her all to try and persuade the brand to keep the contract but never expecting that this call will end up like this.

“Is everything okay?” came Xiao Zhan’s voice startling her

She turns to look at him and sees that his makeup and hair has been completed as he had already changed into a nice black and white suit with a black tie. Looking at him now, she is once again reminded just how beautifully handsome this man is standing so tall, so slender and resonating so much charisma that she had forgotten about the caller. These couple of months, Xiao Zhan had resorted to dressing in plain big comfortable clothing and refused to use makeup or even do his hair no matter how much she tried to nag him to keep his image. He was starting to transform from a top celebrity to a at home hermit and frankly it made her cry a few times. To see him all dressed up again filled her with so much joy, this was after all the man she personally chose to help manage, believing in his strength and values. 

“Hello? Mrs. Zhao?” came the woman’s voice that can be clearly heard from the phone

Without any warning, Xiao Zhan reached for the phone and took it from his manager’s hand before she could react to stop him. Usually he would stay out of it and let his manager handle all the calls but after meeting Mr. Li, he suddenly has a spike in motivation to talk to these people. Rather, they are calling in to complain, to terminate his contract or to take back drama scripts that were offered to him previously, he will listen to their reason and speak to them himself.

“This is Xiao Zhan, If there is an issue or if you are unhappy about something, please feel free to discuss it with me personally…” he spoke 

“Xiao Zhan!!” the woman shouted upon hearing his voice surprising him “It is me!! I am Wang Yibo’s manager!” 

“Wang Yibo?” He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow before recalling his young co-star from 2 summers ago. 

They had been paired up for a drama that year, both acting as the two male leads. It was an adaptation from a very popular web novel and his very first role as the main protagonist. His first impression of Wang Yibo wasn’t the best to be honest, he was hard to approach, only answered with bare minimum and was cold. Keeping proper eye contact and having a conversation with him was a struggle. At first he wasn’t even sure if he could create any kind of chemistry with his co-star who is 6 years younger than him. It did take a while before Wang Yibo started to warm up to him and started to open up. It went from extreme awkwardness to endless play fights on the sets. It turns out they have a couple of things in common and hits it off very well. It could be that even though Wang Yibo is younger, he is quite mature for his age, and as for himself, he is older in age but youthful in personality so in a way, they meet halfway. The drama they filmed became such a huge hit both in China and worldwide earning them great fame and recognition. It was through this drama that gave him a taste of fame but also gave him a taste of pain and bitterness. But ever since the drama finished airing and promotion ended, they had not been in contact with one another. To suddenly hear his name again awoken some warmth from deep within, reminding him of those fun memories. 

He turned a questioning gaze to his manager who looked to be panicking a little, maybe a bit nervous of what he will do after learning that this woman was Wang Yibo’s manager. Considering that he and Wang Yibo are friends, whatever this woman asked, there is a high chance that he will agree to it. At this point she could only mentally cursed for not reacting fast enough and preventing him from taking the phone. Xiao Zhan gives her a look that clearly states he will take the call and hear what this woman has to say.

“Don’t agree to anything without consulting me first…” she glared before walking away knowing very well that he will most likely not consult with her but she still felt like she should still say it, she is after all his manager.

After she left, he then turned his full attention to the phone “I never expected to receive a phone call from you...it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise if it was him calling me instead”

“Believe me he would love to call you...but you see ZhanZhan…He had gotten into a terrible accident…”

This piece of news surprised him but what is even more surprising is that she contacted him. People don’t usually contact their ex-costar when an accident happens, do they? Especially when he and Wang Yibo had not been in contact for half a year. They did form a great friendship when they were filming together and they both shared the fame that the drama brought to them. However, they became busy with their own schedules and started filming for other dramas so keeping in touch was little to impossible. Not to mention the Ao3 controversy took place that basically attacked anyone who spoke up for him or got involved with him so talking to Wang Yibo was out of the question.

“Is he alright?” he asked with great concern

“That guy…he never listens to my warning or to what anyone else says….he thought it will be a great idea to go on a midnight drive on his motorcycle only to crash it. Luckily he escaped death with just a broken arm and a few bruises and scratches…” She paused a bit before letting out a deep breath “But ever since he woke up, he has been….a little different...kind of low spirited and how should I say it... a bit melancholy...he kept to himself and wouldn’t speak to anyone...eating and cooperating with treatments has been a struggle...”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but be reminded of that feeling he got from meeting Mr Li, it was indeed a bad omen. Upon hearing this news, he became extremely worried, never imagining that something like this will happen. He was starting to think that maybe year 2020 was their worst year, him having to deal with the Ao3 controversy and Wang Yibo having an accident. From afar, he could see his manager signaling for him that they are ready to begin the photoshoot but he only returned a signal asking her to give him 5 more minutes 

“That’s terrible! What did the doctor say?”

“He didn’t really say much except that it might be the after effect of the accident and that it’s normal for a patient who goes through a near death situation like he did will be a little withdrawn. He said they will return to their usual self after a couple of days...but...the doctor suddenly started to question his mentality...as if he is hinting that the accident might not be an accident”

“What do you mean?...”

“He is hinting that Yibo might...be depressed and that maybe he actually tried to end his life…”

“THAT’S RIDICULOUS!” Xiao Zhan shouted as everyone in the studio turned to look at him but he gives them no attention “There is no way Yibo will try to end his life...that is just not him”

“I know...he is just speculating but given the way Yibo is acting after waking up from the accident...I’m not so sure either...he is very good at hiding how he feels...never letting anyone see his weak side…”

This made Xiao Zhan quiet as he agreed with her. Wang Yibo is very good at acting, he had spent a whole summer with him to know it personally. Hiding something like depression is a piece of cake for him. Even so, Xiao Zhan strongly doesn't believe that this young co-star of his will try to end his life, he can bet his life on it. 

“ ZhanZhan…” The woman softens her voice “...I know you are busy…I know you have your own trouble to deal with….but…if possible, even for a few hours...can you come visit him? I know the request may come out strange and random but...you are the only one I know who he is comfortable with, You may not realize it but he listens to you way more then he listens to anyone else...as strange as that sounds...it’s the truth...just maybe...your presence will put him at ease and hopefully he will be cheerful again”

Xiao Zhan can sense the distress in her voice as the firmness of it has begun to fade revealing a hint of exhaustion and weakness. This was unlike her, during his time of filming with Wang Yibo, he had gotten a chance to get to know her, and she was a tough woman. Always headstrong, very stern and strict. No matter the situation, she handles it with extra caution and never shows any weakness. He recalls one night after filming, he and Yibo had sneaked out for some late night sushi only to get caught and lectured by her for hours. Wang Yibo had dubbed her the “Demon Manager '', not that he agreed with it until that night. For her to sound like this means that the situation is much worse than he can imagine

“Of course I can come visit him!…I don’t have anything planned tomorrow and we can move a few schedules around to make time so I can fly out early morning” he smiled

She let out a breath of relief “You truly are too good for this world Zhan Zhan….”

5 minutes passed as Xiao Zhan’s manager walked over to him ready to scold him for taking too long as everyone was waiting on him. But as she reached him, he had hung up the phone as an indication that the conversation had ended. He gives her back the phone with a smile on his face. This expression was enough to tell her that whatever that woman requested, he had indeed agreed to it as she expected

“You are too soft….You are the one who needed help…not giving out help…” she spoke crossing her arm against her chest in disapproval.

“He is my friend…” he spoke

“Friend? Where was he when you were subjected to such malicious attacks? Not once did he even text you to see if you are okay….he didn’t even try to help you or tried to take half the burden even though this fan story also involves him as well, not just you.”

“You have been in this industry for a long time...you should know that even if he wanted to..it’s impossible if his management forbids it…” said Xiao Zhan  
“But he…”

“He may not be the one being maliciously attacked all over the internet or having his works boycotted…he may not have stepped up to speak on my behalf to which I hope he doesn’t...” Xiao Zhan interrupted her as he fixed the cuff on his sleeve as he continued “...But unlike me, he did have a near death accident and is currently going through some emotional struggles. As a good friend, this is something that I just can’t ignore….do you understand?”

His manager only let out a deep sigh knowing that arguing over this will be pointless. Once Xiao Zhan sets his mind on something, it is hard to steer him away.

“I’ll book a flight for tomorrow morning…”

He smiled at her softly “Thank you…”

“Putting this aside...someone told me that you had a run in with Mr. Li...is that right?” she asked, her tone serious.

“Yes…”

‘What did he say?”

“Nothing much...it was just a simple and quick conversation….”

His manager’s expression changed “That guy...he is too persistent...I had advised him countless times that we don’t need his help...but he still has the balls to come here and try to create trouble…”

“What do you think his motive is?” Xiao Zhan asked

She glanced at him “I think he is interested in you...probably wanted to use you and your situation for his own benefit whatever that is...The next time you see him...don’t even talk to him...just pretend you don’t see him”

Xiao Zhan chuckled lightly “That doesn’t sound too hard…”

As morning came, Xiao Zhan and his manager along with his bodyguards boarded the first flight to Beijing. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. It has been a long time since he last saw Wang Yibo and isn’t sure what to do when he does see him. Not to mention that their soon to be reunion will be at the hospital, the most unlikely place to meet again. He turns his attention to the little window at his side as he peers out to the endless open sky and white clouds. The bright morning sun reminded him of that summer, filming under the harsh sun. He was playing the role of the main lead Wei Wuxian and at that time Wang Yibo was his co-star playing the other male lead Lan Zhan. 

**Flash back**

Xiao Zhan was a person who hated the heat, who sweats a lot so to be bundled up in multiple layers of clothing, not to mention in black, have that long wig glued to his head, he is destined to collapse from heat stroke. Before he knew it, he was laying down on a bed cot with a fan blowing at his face inside a small blue tent. He groaned feeling a bit light headed and suddenly had the strong desire for some water. He only managed to prop himself on his elbow when a bottle of water was shoved to his sight.

“Here…” came a deep voice

He turned his head slightly and was surprised to see Wang Yibo sitting there, dressed in his pure white clothing, his pants sleeve pulled over his knee while one hand holding onto his phone while the other hand handed him the bottle. Xiao Zhan smiled sheepishly as he thanked him and took the water bottle, finishing half before lying back down to relax.

“What happened?” he asked, still a bit dizzy and unsure of what transpired for him to end him lying down here. 

“You collapsed…”

Xiao Zhan groaned this time in distress, the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for everyone. He tried so hard to keep his ground, persisting until the filming of his part is done before excusing himself to rest, never expecting that by trying to push himself, he ends up causing trouble for everyone anyway.

“What about filming?” he asked

“They will film other parts first…”

He paused before speaking “Sorry…my collapsing also affected your filming as well…”

“Mn…”

That was all Wang Yibo responded before returning to his game, ending the conversation. It was neither a response of “I forgave you” nor a word of comfort to his distress. Not that he was expecting any from him but not receiving anything did leave a bitter after taste, it was as if his existence doesn’t even matter to this guy. Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and only laid there as the quietness filled the tent and the familiar awkwardness between them returned. At this moment he suddenly had a deep understanding as to why Wei Wuxian finds it boring being in the presence of Lan Zhan. Wang Yibo resembles the character of Lan Zhan both in looks and personality, only speaks when necessary. He opened his eyes slightly and stared at him for a few minutes before breaking the silence 

“If...there is something else you need to do or somewhere more comfortable to be...feel free to leave...I’m ok now so you don’t need to stay here…”

“I’ll stay…” he responded quite fast that it even surprised Xiao Zhan

“But…”

“Director asked me to watch you...so I will..” the tone of his voice was enough to tell Xiao Zhan that he ain’t budging from where he is sitting so he just let it go and closed his eyes again to relax. Without realizing it, he had fallen back asleep for another hour before waking up to the sounds of a game playing loudly and someone cursing in what he concluded was in korean. He opened his eyes and turned to the side and as expected Wang Yibo was still sitting there playing very intensely while cursing softly 

“What are you playing?” he asked

Wang Yibo paused and looked at Xiao Zhan before showing him his phone screen “A racing game…”

“Is it fun?”

Wang Yibo nodded his head in response as he glances at Xiao Zhan a bit before asking “Do…you want to play? If you install it on your phone…we can race each other”

Xiao Zhan was surprised by the sudden invitation, he had known Wang Yibo throughout training camp but never once had this guy ever invited anyone to anything, always keeping to himself. Even in the first few weeks of official filming, they barely hold a proper conversation so this is the first time this guy ever initiated an invitation. It was as if the sun had finally started to rise over the horizon and he wasn’t going to miss this sunrise. 

“S-sure…!”

15 minutes later, loud shouting can be heard coming from the blue tent as the staff checked on them to see if they had gotten into a heated argument only to find that they were playing a game instead. Xiao Zhan who was supposed to be resting is now sitting on the bed cot with his leg crossed and focused on his phone screen while Wang Yibo had joined him on the bed cot also doing the exact same thing. They sat facing each other, busy moving their phone back and forth in all kinds of motions as the race grew more intense. The expression on their faces was fierce trying not to lose to the other player.

“Ha! You lost again you loser!” Wang Yibo shouted in victory, completely breaking free of his image that resembled a walking statue. 

“Wang Lao-shi…can you be kinder?! This is my first time playing this game…is it that fun winning on a game you have played hundreds of times?”

Wang Yibo grinned “I did tell you that I am undefeatable but you were adamant on challenging me. If you can’t handle losing then its best you challenge someone on the same level as you….or…I can pretend to lose and allow you a taste of false victory?”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help himself as he smacked his co-star on the arm as the younger man only chuckled upon the reaction of the older man. 

“It seems you have recovered from your heat stroke...if you have time to play games, why don’t you get ready to film your part that has been delayed…” came the voice of the director as he stood there at the opening of the tent with his arm crossed and a smile on his face that basically screamed ‘You better get off the bed cot and get ready to film or their pay will be deducted’. 

***End of flashback***

“We are here” came the voice of Xiao Zhan’s manager as he opened his eyes from his long nap to realize that the plane had already landed.

He grabbed his small bag from the overhead compartment and exited the plane along with everyone else. They got into a van and made their way to their hotel to freshen up first before heading to the hospital. Unlike the past hotels that they had stayed at, this one was smaller and for sure wasn’t any 5 star hotel, maybe a 3 star. They made their way through the narrow hallway as his manager led him to the room he will be staying in. She slid the card key as the door beeped and she pushed the door open. 

“Sorry Zhan Zhan, you will have to put up with this arrangement for the time being..” she spoke a bit apologetic 

“Why are you apologizing? It doesn’t matter to me if it’s a 5 star or a 3 star hotel...the most important part is that there is a bed...that is all that matters” he smiled at her as he put his baggage aside and sat down on the bed. 

His manager couldn’t help but return the smile “Here is the key card...rest up a bit, change your clothes and we will head out to the hospital in an hour or so” she said as she handed him the key card.

“Alright…thank you”

After she left and the door closed, he let out a deep sigh, looking at the small hotel room that only consisted of a single queen size bed, an old fashion TV, a nightstand and a small couch toward the window. It is something he will have to get used to for sure but it’s not like he can complain about it. They have to resort to low star hotels as to not draw attention and to hide from the press, antis and hardcore fans. No one will expect him to stay at these types of hotels giving him the space and the peace he needed. He went to his bag and took out some clothes as he went to the bathroom to wash his face and change. When they got to the hospital, it was already late in the afternoon, Wang Yibo’s manager who was supposed to meet them at the front desk was nowhere to be found. They waited a few minutes and tried calling her but it was useless. At the end, they decided to go up to the room themselves. They walked down the hallway on the 10 floor toward the private section of the hospital, mostly reserved for the rich, important and of course celebrities for their privacy. As they get closer to Wang Yibo’s room, they can hear loud shouting coming from within. Standing outside of the room are 2 distraught female nurses as well as some people who might be Wang Yibo’s assistants and bodyguards. All of them had on the same worrisome expression.

“What is going on?” Xiao Zhan asked 

His manager began to have a terrible gut feeling about this situation. All of her red flags were going off all at once as her inner being is telling her to grab him and leave as soon as possible. But, once again before she could act, the guy had already wandered away and out of reach. 

“Xiao Zhan..” she calls out to him but was ignored

As he approaches them from behind, no one seems to pay him any attention as he towers over them and peeks into the room. However, the curtain by the door has been pulled to block their view, obstructing the scene where the shouting was coming from. 

“Did something happen?” he asked

The assistant turned to him and raised his eyebrow, not recognizing the tall man standing before him wearing an oversize white hoodie, black sweatpants, black cap and wearing a black face mask. He even had on sunglasses to hide his eyes and a fisherman’s hat to cast a shadow over his face, perfectly hiding his appearances but succeeded in giving him the vibe of a suspicious man. 

“Ah sorry…” Xiao Zhan apologizes upon realizing that this person can’t recognize him with all his gears on. One by one, he removed them until his face was clearly seen. It took a minute before the assistant’s eyes grew wide and were suddenly filled with so much hope and joy. He didn’t even explain anything before grabbing Xiao Zhan by the arm and pulled him into the room, pushing him forward.

“Hey wait!” his manager shouted as she attempted to follow but was blocked at the door

“HE IS HERE!” the assistant shouted “WEI WUXIAN IS HERE!”

Xiao Zhan snapped his head toward the guy like he had never snapped his head toward anyone before in confusion “W-Wei Wuxian??!”

To be continued.............


	2. Chapter 2

He was struggling to digest what was going on before he was pushed to the front and stumbled into the scene where two male nurses were trying to pin a struggling Wang Yibo down on the bed as the doctor attempted to give him an injection. 

“Wei wuxian is here!” the assistant shouted once more, this time even louder

Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare at Xiao Zhan as if time had suddenly stopped. Wang Yibo’s manager stood off to the side and was surprised to see him even though his arrival was expected.

“Wei-Wei Wuxian! You finally came!” she exclaimed loudly both in desperation and relief as she grabbed his hand in hers as she turned toward the once struggling younger man “He is here…your Wei Wuxian is here Yibo…Do you see him?!”

Xiao Zhan looked at her and raised his confused eyebrow “W-wait a minute…what is…”

“Please just follow along…” she whispered back to him and nudged him lightly on the side “I will properly explain later”

Rather than later, he very much wanted her to explain it to him now! 

“Wei Ying?” Wang Yibo called out softly in disbelief as he stopped struggling and looked at Xiao Zhan from head to toe. The gaze was so deep that Xiao Zhan started to feel uneasy and a bit self conscious. 

“Why...is he looking at me like that?” Xiao Zhan asked the woman next to him

“Whatever he says or do...just follow along...I’m begging you” she pleaded

Wang Yibo broke free from the two nurses and walked toward the older man, limping along the way. The nurses attempted to grab him but the manager assured them that it is okay. Everyone in the room watched in silence with anticipation as Wang Yibo stopped short just a feet away from the older man looking at him passionately. Xiao Zhan noticed the bandage on Wang Yibo’s face and arms as well as his leg, even his right arm is in a plaster cast signaling that this arm is broken. From the way he looked, it must have been one hell of an accident. Wang Yibo on the other hand was still staring at him from head to toe and even started to circle him eyeing every inch of his body without a word

“H-hey Yibo...long time no see? How are you feeling? you look pretty mess up...luckily you survive it with only a few scratches and bruises” he chuckled in hope to lighten the mood but his chuckle came out awkward, maybe a little forced “next time you should listen to your manager...I did told you before too not to go on late night ride on your motorcycle...now look what happen…?”

The younger man who was circling him a minute ago finally stopped walking and this time stood there but did not say a word. Xiao Zhan knew there might be some awkwardness between them but this wasn't what he expected at all. It’s as if they had gone back to when they first met, one in total silence and only stares while the other is nervous and tries to strike up an unsuccessful conversation. 

“Yibo?” he called the name of the younger man “Are you...feeling okay?”

Just then Wang Yibo lifted his hand and without warning, touched the side of Xiao Zhan’s cheek sending a shiver down his spine for the hand was cold. He tense up a bit upon the sudden coldness against his flesh but did not make any movement to step back. At this point, Wang Yibo’s expression changed, it has softened while gazing at him now like looking at his long lost lover after such a long separation.

“Wei Ying…is it…really you?” he asked as his eyes started to become moist and his voice shakes a little

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow upon himself being called ‘Wei Ying’ again. There was a moment of silence as the manager at his side gave him a pleading look once more, gesturing for him to go along with it and ask questions later. So Xiao Zhan smiled and responded to him “Yes…It is me...I am...Wei Ying?” the response came out more of a question as he glance at the manager as she nodded her head and gives him a thumbs up  
Upon the confirmation, a single tear fell from Wang Yibo’s eyes causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock for Wang Yibo never cries in public. This is the first time anyone has seen him look so vulnerable as if a single crack will break him. There was so much sadness, so much remorse reflected in those eyes that it puzzled Xiao Zhan how such a young man who has yet to experience the world will have so much pain as if he had lived through all sorts of losses over the years. He was then suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the younger man shocking him even more than before. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, should he return the hug? It wasn’t until he felt the body glued to him begin to tremble and heard soft sobbing upon his shoulder did he realize this man was crying as he patted him on the back. Wang Yibo on the other hand was trying his hardest to hold back the sniffles and hiccups as much as he could that threatened to embarrass him as he mastered a simple and painful “Sorry…I’m so sorry…”

Xiao Zhan’s natural and caring instinct kicked into full gear as a pat turned into a soft rub on the younger man’s back trying his best to comfort him “H-Hey...don’t cry...everything will be okay, there isn’t anything for you to be sorry about” 

Wang Yibo shook his head and sobbed a bit more before saying “There is...I have done you wrong…”

“And what did you do wrong?”

The younger man pulled away and Xiao Zhan was taken aback by the ugly crying face of Wang Yibo, a kind of face he will never expect to see in this lifetime “I failed to protect you…I doubted your ability to control yourself…I didn’t trust in you when you asked me to….that’s why...that’s why you did what you did...Ever since that day…I have a lot of regret...especially at nightless city, I didn’t choose to stand at your side...And now...and now you must hate me”

He started sobbing loudly and saying a bunch of nonsense that Xiao Zhan couldn’t comprehend. But he could have sworn he had heard these last few words before, was he reciting lines from the script of Chen Ching Ling?! He clearly remembers this line from when Wei Wuxian returned after death. Lan Zhan was of course drunk during that scene. 

“I promise you….” Wang Yibo continued as he held onto Xiao Zhan’s shoulders tightly while gazing at him with deep devotion and determination “…I will protect you this time…I will stand at your side…even if the world turns against you, I will fight the world for you…I will trust only in you…so one more time...please believe in me...”

Xiao Zhan was speechless, he would be lying if he said these words didn’t cause his heart to flutter for all these words were spoken seriously and sincerely that it made him flustered. What exactly should he do? How does one respond to this? Should he continue to go along with him? All kinds of thoughts were going through his mind that he didn’t even realize how close the younger man had leaned toward him. It wasn’t until he felt his body being dragged backward and pushed behind the protectiveness of his own manager did he suddenly realize that Wang Yibo…THE WANG YIBO, the man who was rumored to have no desire for romance... actually tried to kiss him!!.

“What do you think you are doing?!” his manager shouted, finally getting into the room only to witness the horrible scene that was about to unfold.

Wang Yibo glared at her “What does it look like I am doing? I’m going to seal my promise with a kiss…you have no right to interfere, it has nothing to do with you”

“You are definitely not sealing anything with a kiss!” she snapped before grabbing Xiao Zhan like a mother protecting her precious child “We are leaving…! He is clearly not in the right mind!”

“Wait please!” Wang Yibo’s manager pleaded “let me explain, at this moment, the only one who can get through to him is Xiao Zhan”

“Xiao Zhan? I clearly heard you and the assistant refer to him as Wei Wuxian and that brat called him Wei Ying…it seems the person who can get through to him is a fictional character not the actor himself. As much as we want to help…this is too much…it’s too dangerous for Xiao Zhan to be near him!”

“I know this seems very silly…”

“Silly? This isn’t silly at all…this is outrageous! He flew all the way here to help a friend, not get harassed”

Upon the accusation of harassment, Wang Yibo’s manager also began to lose her cool but still tried to remain professional “Saying it as him harassing Xiao Zhan is a little too extreme don’t you think? He was in an accident so it is only normal for him act a little out of the ordinary”

“So what? He woke up from an accident and suddenly developed a habit to kiss other men?”

Feeling offended, Wang Yibo stepped up to defend himself “I did not wake up wanting to kiss other men. That is disgusting and not true at all…are you trying to slander me with such a question?”

Wang Yibo’s manager was in shock to suddenly see his outburst as if he had returned to his normal self and was speaking as if he did not lose his mind. But her smile and relief was short lived as the next thing that came out of his mouth basically had her in tears again. 

“I only want to kiss Wei Ying…” Wang Yibo stated clearly as he turn to Xiao Zhan with a serious look on his face “I am only loyal to him thus I will only kiss him and not other men as you stated” 

His manager’s expression dropped as she sighs in disappointment. Xiao Zhan’s manager was about to say something to that regards but Wang Yibo’s manager beat her to it with a warning look on her face “I Advise you to keep what you are about to say to yourself…from one manager to another, you should control your emotion better and choose your words wisely”

The room suddenly grew colder as the atmosphere changed to a dangerous level as if two powerful forces were about to clash together. Just then a soft chuckle echoed in the room returning the atmosphere to its normal state. The two women snapped their head toward the side and couldn’t believe that this man still has the audacity to laugh in this situation.

“What is so funny Zhan Zhan?!” his manager asked

Xiao Zhan chuckled a bit before calming enough to speak “Sorry…I didn’t mean to…but…this just reminded me of a conversation I had with the other cast of Chen Ching Ling a while ago and even the bet we had back then was remembered…”

“Oh…and that is?”

“Well you see…Wang Yibo was a person hard to get along with and even the female cast members were joking that he can’t communicate with women. He was young and very innocent so we started to talk about rather Wang Yibo is capable of making a pass on a woman or not if he does find one he liked outside of acting of course…don’t even mention holding hand...a kiss will be impossible, so we made a bet that he won’t be able to kiss anyone...”

“And what makes that relevant to this?” his manager asked

“He tried to kiss me without any hesitation…so Yubin wins the bet…he actually made a daring bet that Wang Yibo will not be able to kiss a woman outside of acting but rather he might be able to kiss a man...we all laughed at that but seeing this now...it doesn’t seem impossible...”

Upon this comment, Wang Yibo’s manager’s expression changed “ZhanZhan...you...what are you implying? Are you trying to say….”

Xiao Zhan immediately raised his hand to stop her from saying more “It's not what you think...I’m not trying to imply that he...uh...swing that way or anything...I’m just saying that…” he paused upon seeing her looking at him a bit more troubled as he clear his throat figuring that continuing this conversation might not be a good idea “um...nevermind...sorry…”

He straighten his posture and walked past his manager to stand between the two women who was close to having a fight “First let’s just calm down…the situation is a little unclear so before jumping to any kind of conclusion, it’s best we learn what exactly has happened” he turn to Wang Yibo’s manager with an apology smile “Sorry if what my manager had said offended you…she didn’t mean it…but do try to understand that a lot has happen…she is just worried that if it did happen and someone catches it on camera…it will only make my situation harder to overcome…”

Wang Yibo’s manager sighs as she let go of her anger “I won’t hold it against her…but I won’t be so merciful the next time…”

“Thank you…if you can also properly explain the situation for us...it will clear up the misunderstanding as well”

“Yes of course…” she responded

Xiao Zhan suddenly felt a tug at his arm as he turned his attention to Wang Yibo who was looking at him as if he was going to be abandoned. 

He gently pat his hand that had gripped onto his arm and smiled “Don’t worry…I won’t go anywhere…”

Upon those words, Wang Yibo’s expression relaxed but still refused to let go. At this time when everything has calmed down, the doctor who was standing by the window watching everything finally spoke as he approached them

“It’s great to finally meet you Xiao Zhan...” he spoke gently

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too doctor” he responded with his polite gesture, bending down to shake his hand to show his utmost respect. 

“Wrong….” Wang Yibo spoke up, showing a hint of hostility “he is Wei Ying…”

The doctor smiled “Ah right...Wei Ying...not Xiao Zhan...my apologies…” he then turned his full attention to his patient “looks like you are feeling better now, I’m guessing you are happy that he is here?”

Wang Yibo nodded his head in response with a genuine smile on his face as the doctor spoke again “If you don’t mind…can I have a few words with Wei Ying?”

There was a moment of hesitation as Xiao Zhan assured him that everything will be okay. It was only through his assurance did Wang Yibo finally let go and stepped back

“Meanwhile…can you please allow the nurse to give you your shot? The nurses also needed to check your vitals and check on your wounds” the doctor asked

Wang Yibo flinched a bit almost refusing but Xiao Zhan spoke “If you don’t listen to him and do what he says…I’ll leave”

“No!” he shouted “I...will listen”

There was still hesitation there but Wang Yibo walked over to the bed and laid down as the nurse approached him and began to check his vitals. Meanwhile, the doctor led Xiao Zhan and his manager to the other side of the curtain and spoke to him softly.

“Thanks again for coming...I know you must have a lot of questions and I’ll do my best to answer them” said the doctor

“Will he be okay? Is something wrong with his head? why does he refer to me as Wei Ying?”

The doctor sighs “usually a patient who has suffered some kind of trauma to the head, they will experience moments of amnesia…not being able to recognize himself or the people around him…however, his situation is a little unique because he knows who he is…”

“So he isn’t seeing himself as Lan Zhan?” Xiao Zhan’s manager asked

“No….he still recognizes people, still knows what he does as his profession….he was able to point out everyone correctly and recalls all the past events in detail to prove that his memories were still intact. After confirming that there weren't any injuries to the head, we figured everything was ok…yes, he was a little withdrawn and a little low spirited. He prefers to be alone and most of the time he just stares out the window deep in thoughts. But other than that, he wasn’t displaying any other symptoms that were alarming. However, as days passed I was starting to get worried about his mentality and his ability to overcome this. And then...one day, out of the blue, he just suddenly regained all his energy back, he was no longer withdrawn and had returned to normal. But at the same time, we discovered that even though he knows who he is and recognizes everyone...there is a part of his memories that wasn’t quite right….do you know what that is?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head as the doctor continued “It’s you….”

This surprised him even though there were some clues that something wasn’t right when Wang Yibo called him ‘Wei Ying’.

“It all started when your picture appeared on TV, the minute he saw your picture...he suddenly became hysterical pointing to the TV but instead of saying your name, he kept calling you Wei Ying...that was the first sign that something was wrong. He was very adamant about finding you…that is also where the real trouble began to arises….we tried explaining to him that you are not Wei Ying and that he is just a fictional character but that caused an opposite effect. The more we tried to convince him otherwise, the more he experienced black out moments. Seeing that the situation has become more dire, we have decided to follow along with what he is saying…so we stop trying to make him see the truth.…if believing that the character Wei Ying is real and that this character is you will keep him conscious then, it’s best to just let it be”

“Are you saying there are no treatments?” Xiao Zhan’s manager asked

“At this time, no…”

“Zhan Zhan…” Wang Yibo’s manager spoke “I’m sorry for not telling you the entire truth...I was...afraid that if you knew, you might not have come…”

Xiao Zhan wasn’t upset with her, yes maybe she should have told him everything so he can better prepare himself but he also understood the kind of situation she was in. Regardless of what Wang Yibo’s state of mind is like, he would still have come to visit

“It’s alright...I’m not upset with you or anything” he smiled at her 

“I really didn’t want to bother you…but he kept trying to leave the hospital to find you. It’s like he went from a person who was withering away to suddenly change into a person who has completely gone insane. We had to sedate him…thus it left me with no choice but to call you…”

“How long was he here?” Xiao Zhan asked

“About a week now..”

“A Week?!” he asked with his eyes widen “You should have called me sooner...I would have come sooner”

Wang Yibo’s manager smiled softly at him “To be honest...it wasn’t as bad in the beginning….he was manageable before you know...he started wanting to go chase after you...”

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything as everything was starting to make a bit more sense but at the same time, gave birth to more questions. In a way he felt a bit offended that considering their close relationship, out of all the people that Wang Yibo knew, why was it him that he remembers incorrectly?

“We decided to show him other cast members from Chen Ching Ling..” Spoke the doctor “We wanted to test his recognition of the cast members to see if they too were remembered as fictional characters...as expected, you are the only one…as of now, he only sees you as Wei Ying not as Xiao Zhan, his memories has become distorted that he believe he was there to watch you as Wei Ying jump to his death….his mind somehow integrated himself into that scene replacing the character that he played with his actual self”

“Wait a minute, let's pause for a bit here, are you telling me that he thinks Chen Ching ling was real?”

“It’s hard to say, He has not said enough for me to make a final conclusion rather he does believe it’s real or not. The only thing that I am certain about is that he strongly believes that Wei Ying is real and the part where he died. He thinks that he had betrayed Wei Ying, he wasn’t able to make up his mind between what he was raised up to believe in and what he thinks is right thus he failed to protect the person he cared about. By not standing at his side, it has caused him to lose him. He told it in such great detail as if it really did happen, as if he really was there watching the person he cared about try to end his life on that cliff…”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but smile “Well...technically he was there if you considered him acting the part…” he said as he turned to look over at Wang Yibo as their eyes met. The intense gaze being directed at him was making him feel a little uneasy as he quickly broke eye contact, turning his attention to the doctor “This whole thing sounded like some cliche plot for a drama...”

“Wish it was just a plot for a drama…” said Wang Yibo’s manager

“So what is the plan here doctor?” Xiao Zhan asked 

The doctor exchange looks with the manager “We have yet to put a plan together…but like patient with amnesia…we can only wait it out…hopefully his memories will restore itself…if we force it…I’m afraid we may cause more harm than good” 

“But how long does it usually take?”

“Who knows...it varies between people...some can take hours...days...while others may take months…”

“So then…I will have to pretend to be Wei Ying for who knows how long?”

“Yes…” the doctor confirmed

Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he spent one summer pretending to be this character and now he will once again have to take up this role

“You don’t have to worry too much about it ZhanZhan…” Wang Yibo’s manager said “Once Yibo is discharged, he will be returning to his apartment, grab a few things and then head back to his home town to stay with his family….I have cleared out all his schedules for 2 weeks to recuperate and recover from his injuries. You and him won’t see each other so you don’t have to worry about him troubling you...”

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything to that regard, for some reason, the fact that she states he and Wang Yibo will not see each other did not settle well with him at all. 

“And what about the accident? The press haven’t gotten a clue about it yet right?” Xiao Zhan’s manager asked

“We managed to hide it but we can no longer keep it a secret, his absence these couple of days have started to draw attention. So tomorrow, we will announce it to the public…however his status and his situation will have to be kept a secret…”

“I see…”

Just then the curtain that separated them from Wang Yibo was pulled to the side instantaneously startling them in the process “I’m not going to the apartment or stay with my family” Wang Yibo spoke with a serious look on his face “I’m going to stay with Wei Ying…” 

To prove that he meant it, he latched himself onto the older man, wrapping one of his arms around Xiao Zhan’s shoulder pulling him toward his chest. 

“Now look here Yibo….You wanted to see Wei Ying so I brought him to you…Wei Ying is also a very busy person and have things he needs to do…” said his manager

Wang Yibo’s grip on Xiao Zhan tightens as he glowers at her before repeating slowly “I’m going to stay with Wei Ying…I’m going to protect him…”

“Look at your body, you can barely walk without limping and not to mention your now broken arm...How exactly are you going to protect him?...Beside he is a grown man…he doesn’t need protection” his manager snapped

This also upset Wang Yibo as the expression on his face changed for the worst as if he was about to declare his own manager an enemy and fight her if needed. 

“I lost him once…I watched him die…not being able to do anything….I’m not going to repeat it…” Wang Yibo made himself clear with a look on his face that basically states he will really fight anyone who tries to stop him.

His manager was starting to have enough of this as she walked over and tried to pry him off of Xiao Zhan but all attempts were a fail. The more she tries to pull him away, the stronger he holds onto him. Xiao Zhan’s manager also got into the pushing and pulling as this turned into an all-out tug of war as Xiao Zhan thought he heard his clothes tear. 

“Enough!” he shouted as everyone in the room paused “How about this…since Wang Yibo will be resting for 2 weeks…he can come stay with me”

To be continued...........


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the mention of him taking Wang Yibo under his wing for 2 weeks sent the entire room into silence. His manager grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of Wang Yibo’s grasp as she dragged him further toward the door

“Are you crazy?!” She asked trying to keep her voice low but was clearly failing because at this point, her blood has begun to boil “In case you have forgotten, all eyes are currently on you...whatever you do or say, the entire internet is watching you...do you really think they wouldn’t notice him following you around?” 

“We will just put him in disguise…”

“You really think that will work? Once people start to notice another person following you, they will do everything to find out who that person is…and if people find out that it is Wang Yibo, it will make your matter worse. Do you know what kind of rumors are going on about you? Even your sexuality was brought into questioning...not to mention both you and Yibo’s cp is so huge right now that seeing you both together will only make it even bigger...just you both appearing at an award show broke the internet”

Xiao Zhan didn’t need his manager to remind him because he remembered it very well. It is after all their CP that got him into this mess in the first place. Ever since Chen Ching Ling made it big, him and Yibo became the biggest and most popular CP there is out there. Even straight CP didn’t match up to their CP power. He also remembered how chaotic the internet went every time he and Yibo are spotted together and how scary some fans are. Just them going out to have lobster one night after a show nearly sent everyone into a frenzy. It did get to a point where he and Yibo were forbidden to be in the same place at the same time. Even at award shows they are to be seated at least 2 seats apart and weren't allowed to interact unless necessary. 

“I know it is risky but...this is the only option...unless you prefer I go stay with him for 2 weeks?”

“Hell no!”

“See...you won’t let me go stay with him and he definitely will follow me...either you let him willingly come with us and we hide his presence or he follows us without permission standing out like a sore thumb causing an uproar…”

His manager became quiet, as much as she hated this, he does have a point. With the way Wang Yibo is now, there is no certainty of what this man can or can’t do. For one thing, he already tried to kiss Xiao Zhan out in the open, grabbed onto him like a child clinging onto his favorite toy and boldly blurted out that he only wants to kiss Wei Ying aka Xiao Zhan. If they don’t let him do as he pleases by coming with Xiao Zhan quietly, this man’s bluntness and bold moves will totally jeopardize all their effort of making a comeback.

“I also don’t think it’s a good idea” Wang Yibo’s manager spoke up “Don’t get me wrong Zhan Zhan...you two are good friends and I don’t want to come in between you...but, given his situation and given the fact that you are the only one he remembers incorrectly...I think it’s best you two don’t...be near each other until his memories recover...If people finds out that he think you are Wei Ying...it will jeopardize his career...”

Xiao Zhan became quiet as he understood where she was coming from. 

“Doctor…” He turned to him and asked “What do you think is the best solution?”

“Actually...I think for Wang Yibo to stay with you for 2 weeks will be a great idea…”

Both managers looked at him in shock as he continued “Patients with amnesia regain their memories faster by being in familiar surroundings and by being with people who knew them…Since its you he can’t remember correctly, by spending some time with you might be able to help him remember”

“But he doesn’t have amnesia…” Xiao Zhan’s manager stated

“That is true...however, it is still good for him to be with Xiao Zhan...unless you don’t want him to recover the correct memories?” 

Both women became quiet as they exchanged glances. Without any other plans, it was then decided that Wang Yibo will come stay with Xiao Zhan. After the 2 weeks, he will return for another medical evaluation and then decide on a new course of action. 

As the day turned into night, Xiao Zhan wasn’t able to return to his hotel room as planned because Wang Yibo wouldn’t allow him to go as far as 3 feet away from him. If he were to go to his hotel room, the young man was adamant on following after. At the end, Xiao Zhan had no choice but to stay at the hospital as his manager brought him a change of clothes. Luckily the room was big and fully equipped with a big sofa that can be turned into a pull out bed. Pillows and blankets were brought over to make it more comfortable for him but he isn’t sure how comfortable he will actually be, sleeping in a hospital room. 

“Are you sure you will be okay here?” His manager asked for the 20th time

“Yes…” he rolled his eyes, tired of responding to this question

“What if he tried to kiss you again?” she asked following him around the room as he fixed the bed

“Do I look like a frail maiden? I am a man…”

“But he is stronger..”

Xiao Zhan looked at her in complete disbelief “Are you actually questioning my strength? I am taller than him”

“But you have trouble carrying your female co-star on set.”

He once again rolled his eyes “Geez, thanks for reminding me how frail I am”

His manager continued “Have you seen his abs? That guy has been working out...if he wanted to...he can break you even if you are taller...don’t forget, strength trump height”

“I have not seen his abs...how is it that you saw it?”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow “You worked on a drama with him, changed in the same room as him and you never once looked at his body?”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s normal for men to check out other men’s bodies…”

“Well, It’s all over weibo...even his previous dancing videos shows him lifting up his shirt to show his abs…it looked so rock-hard, so well toned, muscular and so sexy...makes you just wants to slide your hand against it, you can tell that he has been working on it and maintaining it to this day”

“Why are we even talking about his abs as if it’s a normal thing to talk about”

“Look...maybe one of the bodyguard should stay here too”

“No need...I’ll be fine…”

“But…”

Xiao Zhan turned toward her and placed his hands upon her shoulder in desperation to get her off his back “Please listen to me….I will be just fine...you are worrying way too much..if anything happens...I will give you a call...I promise..if not you, i’ll make sure to call the police and report his harassment...will that make you feel better?”

His manager was still hesitant to leave him but she knew better then to continue this useless conversation because she won’t be able to change his mind. At the end his manager finally gave up as she and the body guards left to rest at their hotel. Most of the people had left at this time as Wang Yibo’s manager is gathering her stuff to leave as well. Ever since Wang Yibo got placed into the hospital, she had been the one staying here watching over him since everything was kept a secret and his family couldn’t come over. This is probably the first time she gets to have a nice proper rest at a hotel. Once her stuff has been gathered, she walked toward the door as Xiao Zhan followed her out

“Is there anything else you need from me before I go?”

“No...I’m good..thank you”

She shook her head “no...it is me who should thank you”

Xiao Zhan only smiled at her “Have a good rest..I’ll see you tomorrow...please rest assured that I’ll be here to take care of him…”

“Thanks again Zhan Zhan….”

She turned and was about to leave before pausing and turning back to Xiao Zhan “Just to let you know...he really did miss hanging with you. The summer he spent filming with you is probably the happiest I had ever seen him and probably the most comfortable. There is just something about you that allows others to be themselves without fear of being judged or criticized.” she paused a bit before continuing “Even though he looked fine these days...he has been under a lot of stress lately...there was a lot on his shoulder”

“Don’t tell me Yuehua is forcing him to take on more than he can handle? He is young, they shouldn’t put too much on him”

“You know how show business is...the fact that he always falls 2nd to you did not please them...you both gain popularity at the same time and were casted in the same drama but unlike you, he just falls short. No matter the charts...no matter the awards...he always falls right behind you. So when this controversy happened...they took it as an opportunity to push Yibo forward and claim your number 1 spot. They started adding more endorsements to him, more shows to film, more photoshoot and interviews in hope for him to get out of the number 2 spot….they wanted to publicize him as much as possible, on any platform they can get their hands on. But regardless of what they do...even in this mess...you were still undefeated…”

Xiao Zhan can’t help but feel a bit like it’s his fault as his expression changed and his gaze averted to the ground “Sorry…”

“It’s not something for you to be sorry about...it has nothing to do with you...it’s just how competitive the entertainment industry is...fighting for the number one spot is everyone’s goal. But to Yibo...you are a important friend...he didn’t see you as a competitor so being forced to go through all of this really took its toll on him......to be honest with you...on the day he had an accident, he got into an argument with management…”

Xiao Zhan wasn’t surprised because Yibo is the type to speak his mind if he is forced to a corner.

“It seems...he had finally reached his limit with the upper management...to have him work endlessly is one thing...but to constantly invade his privacy and try to control him like a puppet was starting to infuriate him…”

“I can only imagine….I use to think that WJJW was bad…but Yuehua is a little worst”

Wang Yibo’s manager didn’t get angry because she does agree with him there.

“He could have just texted or call…” said Xiao Zhan 

Upon his words, she smiled sadly “Did you get a chance to text or call him?”

This question made him unable to respond because he recalled how hard it was to keep in contact with Wang Yibo after promotion ended and how busy they both became. Even if he wanted to, there was just no time. It was even hard to keep in contact with his own parents during those busy times. They had lectured him more than enough about keeping in contact with them. But truth be told, the less they speak to each other, the harder it becomes in starting up a conversation with each other. Even though they got along very well...the distance was creating room for uneasiness and uncertainty, rather the other party will respond at all or if the messages will be viewed as annoying. 

“Knowing Wang Yibo, if it was up to him...he would definitely contact you. But this was one of the reasons why he got into an argument...they had forbidden him to have any contacts with you…”

“Doesn’t sound like anything new...they were already trying to push us apart after our CP got too big...they fear it will affect his image…but it’s funny because they were the one who pushed for this CP in the first place...wanting to use it as a marketing tool...I have voiced out my dissatisfaction with how they are doing things but...my complaint were ignored...and when it got too big...they view it as being too risky for Wang Yibo and started to try and dissolve the CP...sadly, it didn’t go as planned”

“Indeed...after the AO3 controversy started...they became even more strict with him. To make sure he doesn’t reach out to you, they confiscated his phone...I was ordered to monitor him at all times...only allowing him to use it for important calls and if he does use it on his personal time...I am to be there and watch him...they even went as far as to keep tab of who he calls and who calls him…frankly, it was also starting to pisst me off....so I give him my phone to use outside of what is allowed..”

Xiao Zhan only smiled at her “Are you sure it’s okay for you to be telling me this?”

“I will probably lose my job if it gets out...so let's keep it between us shall we?”

“Of course…”

“Xiao Zhan…thank you again for coming…”

“It wouldn’t be right to abandon a friend in need” he flashed her his bright and warm smile as she said her goodbyes and left. 

After taking a refreshing shower, Xiao Zhan came out dressed in a simple white t-shirt with a gray short as he massaged his still wet hair with a white towel before pausing at the pull out bed. To his surprise, the patient of this room is now sitting on the edge of the pull out bed holding onto a pillow. 

“What are you doing?” Xiao Zhan asked

“I’ll sleep here...you can take the bed over there...it's more comfortable…I’ll sleep in this one”

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at him glancing from the rather large comfy patient bed to the stiff pull out bed Wang Yibo is sitting on. He can’t deny that the desire to take up on the offer is strong. At the end he only sighs before grabbing Wang Yibo by the arm and pulling him to his feet before gently helping him back toward the hospital bed.

“I can sleep on the pull out bed...You are injured...it’s best you sleep here…”

“But…”

“Listen to me...you sleep here...don’t you dare try to argue with me on this”

Without another word, Wang Yibo only nodded his head slowly, a bit dejected. 

Xiao Zhan walked back toward the pull out bed. He sat down, made himself comfortable and placed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose feeling much better now that the contacts had been removed. He then pulls out a book to read, completely ignoring the intense gaze aiming at his direction from the only other person in the room.

“Wei Ying…” Wang Yibo call out to him from across the room

“What is it?” Xiao Zhan asked without lifting his eyes from the book in front of him already used to being called the fictional character he once played.

“Are you… upset with me…?” he asked as his voice broke a little afraid of the answer

Xiao Zhan finally looks up at Wang Yibo who is now fidgeting with his fingers and looking down at his hand. Seeing such a scene made Xiao Zhan’s heart felt heavy. He placed the book down upon his lap and turn his full attention to the younger man

“I am not upset with you…what reason would I have to be upset with you about?”

“Because I….” he paused briefly “because I didn’t trust you….didn’t stand next to you when you needed me to…”

“Yibo…do I look like someone who holds grudges? Beside…whatever happened to me…it was my choice…it had nothing to do with you…” said Xiao Zhan suddenly feeling like he was reciting a similar line from the script himself. 

“But I…”

“It’s been so long now...the past is meant to be forgotten….you made mistakes…so did I…but look…I am okay…I am alive…that is all that really matters” Xiao Zhan smiled brightly with gentleness and warmth. His smile alone was enough to melt away all of Wang Yibo’s doubt and fear.

Upon those words, Wang Yibo’s lip finally cracked into a smiled “yes…you are alive and well…you didn’t die…that is all that matters”

“Good…now we are on the same page…get some rest” said Xiao Zhan as he open his book again to read

There was a moment of silence as Wang Yibo called out to him again “Wei Ying…”

“What now?” Xiao Zhan asked

“Can we sleep together?”

Xiao Zhan choked on his own spit as he coughed “you want to what?!”

“Sleep with you…like sleep over there with you”

Upon the realization that it was just an innocent request of sleeping on the same bed, Xiao Zhan sighs in relief. Considering what Wang Yibo tried to do earlier and the fact that he sees him as Wei Ying, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think back to those explicit intimate parts of the novel that he read before filming Chen Cheng ling. He felt his face turn hot as he try to calm himself down feeling quite embarrass that such thoughts even crossed his mind

“So can I?” Wang Yibo asked

“Sorry bodi...you should sleep there, it will be easier on your injuries...I’m afraid sleeping on this bed will make your body sore in the morning…”

“Then...you can sleep over here with me...the bed is big enough for two…”

“It’s okay...I am perfectly fine sleeping here...You just get some rest okay?”

Wang Yibo lowered his gaze fully dejected from being rejected as he no longer spoke. Xiao Zhan glanced at him for a bit before giving in as he sigh “Fine…you can come sleep here with me but don’t complain to me tomorrow about back pain or that your injuries got worst”

Wang Yibo perked up happily as he quickly got off the hospital bed and walked over to Xiao Zhan before making himself comfortable next to him. He was careful not to hurt his broken arm as Xiao Zhan helped tuck him in.

“It’s late…get some rest…I’ll be right here” smile Xiao Zhan as Wang Yibo stares at him without even blinking

Feeling the gaze still on him, Xaio Zhan asked “What is it? Am I that handsome?” he grinned

That came out as a tease but Wang Yibo nodded his head seriously, catching the older man off guard 

“I had always thought this…” said the younger man

“What?”

“I love your smile the most”

If Xiao Zhan was flustered before, he is even more flustered now unable to respond to that comment as he felt his cheek starting to burn a little. He can’t help but wonder whether Wang Yibo had always been such a person to throw out comments like this or if the accident made him more witty. But then again, during their filming days, Wang Yibo was the master of rainbow fart, constantly throwing out comments like this to try and embarrass him but this time, it felt different. It didn’t feel like a joke or a tease but it’s as if he actually meant it. 

“Yes…Yes….apparently I have a god like smile that can even destroy darkness...now close your eyes and go to sleep”

Wang Yibo immediately frowned “who said it?”

“Huh?”

“Who said that your smile can destroy darkness?”

Xiao Zhan could sense a hint of hostility in that question feeling like if he didn't choose his words wisely, it might lead to more trouble. 

“My mom…”

Upon hearing the answer, Wang Yibo’s expression softens as a sign that he is satisfied with the response. 

“Wei Ying….”

“yes…”

“Thank you for staying alive and coming back...”

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything regarding that as Wang Yibo closed his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep. He watched as the young man breathed softly and peacefully. The last time he slept on the same bed as Wang Yibo was long ago. Being the two male leads, they were forced to share one dorm together during training camp. It was also during the filming process that they also shared the same tent. For a whole summer, they slept next to each other without much thought. But because they shared the same room, they were able to play a few games and watched a few movies depriving them of sleep before filming the next day and getting an ear full. It was through this experience that he learned of Wang Yibo’s strange habit such as being scared of the dark, sleeping with lights on and leaving the TV on for background noise. Seeing him lay down next to him, Xiao Zhan also remembered that Wang Yibo likes to sleep with the warmth of others near him. Just as he thought of that, he felt a leg placed against his own under the covers. He couldn’t help but smile and shook his head a little. Even this accident didn’t change his quirky habits of sleep. Just then his phone lights up as he took it and noticed it’s a message from his manager. It was a simple but clear message “Do not look at Weibo”. This has become a daily message indicating that more malicious attacks on him have appeared and for him not to look. He only replied with a ‘Okay’ before closing his phone. He let out a sigh as he digs his long fingers through his locks of soft hair wondering how much longer this will continue. He was about to read his book to distract him when his phone started to vibrate as he let out a sigh, there was no way he would get to read his book tonight. He looked at his phone and noticed it was from his mom. 

He slowly got off the bed and walked over to the large window, overlooking the grand city as hundreds of little lights emitted from the street below. He sat down on the large window sill and answered the call

“Hi Mom, why are you still up this late in the night?” he asked

“Zhan Zhan...are you okay?” she returned with a question of her own 

“Don’t tell me aunty blabbed to you again about what is going on in weibo…”

“Zhan Zhan...be respectful…”

“Sorry…”

There was a moment of silence from his mother before she spoke “why don’t you...come home...your dad and I talked….we can help you open up a design studio again…”

“Mom...I already told you and dad before...I have no desire to open up another design studio….I like being an actor...this is what I want to do”

“But…look where it had gotten you...you did your best...you tried so hard...and yet those people did not appreciate you at all…”

Xiao Zhan digs his fingers through his locks of hair once more before responding to her “Mom...don’t worry about it...just let them vent out their anger...time will eventually reveal the truth…”

She wanted to try and persuade her son to return home, to return to being a normal person again, life for him at that time was so much simpler not to mention, she will probably have grandkids by now. Yes, to have a celebrity son is great and all, it allowed the world to know that this man who won the heart of all of china is her son but it also has it’s down side. Her son is famous but she barely has time to see him anymore, the last time they met was half a year ago. Even his birthday was spent with staff members and/or casting crew instead of her. The only thing she can do is give him a call and wish him a happy birthday. She is used to being the one who carries in his birthday cake, who sang him the song but that is no longer her responsibility and it saddens her. To be away from her son for so long pains her, to see so many people get to be with him, hug him, touch him and all she can do is hear his voice over the phone didn’t seem right as a mother.

“Mom, stop listening to what aunty tells you...and don’t worry about me, I know what I am doing. These people want me to quit, to drive me out of the industry but I won’t easily give in to their taunting and malicious attacks.”

“Zhan Zhan….You wanted to become an designer, your father and I did everything we can to support you...you know we never discourage you from going after what it is that you wanted to do...even when you stated that you want to sing on stage...we didn’t forbid you...when you debuted, we supported you all the way. You have made us very proud because you stick to what you said you will do and see it to the very end….but this...I just don’t know about this anymore….these people are attacking you without reason...these people who once supported you turn their back on you and even dare to call you a disqualify celebrity...It’s very upsetting. As your mother, I hate to see you go through this…”

“Mom….please be patient with me….I know it is bad now...it might get worse….but it will get better, I promise you...so please...don’t...don’t try to stop me from continuing to pursue this”

“You kept saying that for the last 3 months...nothing has changed ZhanZhan...people are smearing you in all angles...it’s not just you who are troubled but your dad and I are also very troubled by this….even our neighbors are gossiping about you...they are talking about that story that one girl wrote and even wondered if you are into women because they have not seen you in a relationship, other than that one in college…there are a lot of questioning photographs of you and that person that people begin to speculate that it might be real...”

“Mom...I told you already...those are fan edits...they aren’t real...me and him are good friends...that is all...stop believing in what others tell you and stop listening to their pointless gossip...everything will be okay…just trust in me...please”

His mother was silent for a long while before he heard a deep sigh coming from the other line “Is this really what you want?”

“Yes…”

There was another long silence before she spoke “If you are adamant on this...I won’t say anymore...but, if at the end you still can’t turn this around, I will have your father fetch you and bring you home...you aren’t young anymore ZhanZhan...people your age is already married and started a family...you can’t waste anymore time trying to resolve this problem...”

Xiao Zhan didn’t respond to her as she became quiet herself “Just promise me that you will take care of yourself…”

“Ok….it’s already late….please get some rest”

“You too sweetheart…”

They both hang up the phone as Xiao Zhan lets out a deep sigh as he gazes out into the dark city with an exhausted look on his face. He can feel this nasty familiar feeling trying to break out from deep inside him that threatens to pull him into a moment of weakness, a moment of despair. He felt his chest become tighter as the freedom to breath seems harder and more restricted. It’s as if all the emotions he was trying to suppress were forcing their way out. He was trying so hard to keep it all inside but this conversation with his mom once again put a tear in the seal he had placed upon himself. Yes, he was calm, yes he handled everything with a smile on his face and a few encouraging words to his staff but truthfully, everything was taking its toll on him. The anger, the frustrations, the sadness...all sorts of emotions were running wild deep inside. He wanted to just shout out loud and curse at people with unpleasant words but he knew that by doing so will not change the situation, it will be like adding oil to fire. The fact that he couldn’t do anything to change the situation except just lay low and wait it out makes him seem useless. He digs his long fingers into his locks of hair and pushes it back over his head before letting out a deep bitter sigh. Suddenly, he felt his arm being pulled with brute force, dragging him off of the window sill and pushed onto the bed. The cover is then pulled over him before he felt an arm wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug as the side of his head slammed against a hard chest.

“Sleep...” came Wang Yibo’s voice 

It took Xiao Zhan a minute to overcome the shock before he could speak “You...weren’t you sleeping?”

“Sleep…” he repeated as he held the older man tightly 

“I...still want to read” 

This time Wang Yibo didn’t say anything but kept holding him with his eyes closed. 

“Yibo….?” he called to the younger man who did not answer or stir “Yibo...can you let go? I really want to read my book”

Once again the younger man didn’t respond nor did he make any movement to move his arms. Xiao Zhan tried to pull it away from him but Wang Yibo was clearly not planning to let go. At the end he just gives up as he laid there, being hugged by another man in a very intimate sleeping position. But strangely enough, the heaviness he felt in his heart is now gone. After the phone conversation with his mother, all kinds of thoughts and feelings were suffocating him but now, he no longer felt like he can’t breath. Who would have thought that all it took was a simple hug. Even though he is being recognized as “Wei Ying”, he can’t help but felt like he really did become him. Before long he too found himself becoming too comfortable as his eyelid began to become heavy as sleep overcame him. The room became quiet as the only sounds that can be heard were the soft sound of breathing from two very exhausted men. 

To be continued..............


End file.
